narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Ganryū
is a jōnin-level shinobi of Kirigakure. Background Ten years ago, Ganryū and his team were sent on a mission to retrieve a document taken by Kumogakure with Iwagakure's assistance. However, when the document was retrieved, Iwa betrayed the Kiri team and killed Junsai and Suiren, who sacrificed herself to save Ganryū. This incident would become known as the Tragedy of Yosuga Pass which began the hostilities between the two nations. Since that day, Ganryū has held a deep hatred against Iwagakure. Personality He has a very deep-seated hatred for Iwagakure and will openly and readily attack shinobi from that village or any one that sides with them even going against the will of the Mizukage to exact his revenge. This is due to the fact that they betrayed him greatly in the past; an incident which resulted in the death of his team-mates. He has however had a change of heart after coming into contact with Naruto Uzumaki, whom he has put his trust in to bring peace to the shinobi world. Appearance Ganryū has dull-black hair and dark eyes. His face is usually set in a hard-lined expression and he wears the standard attire of the Kirigakure-nin inclusive of flak jacket and forehead protector on a white cloth along with the bangle that his team-mates wore. He also carries a large cleaver-like blade strapped to his back. Abilities As a jōnin, Ganryū is undoubtedly a skilled shinobi. This is seen mostly in his preferred style of fighting: kenjutsu. He wields his cleaver-like blade with great proficiency able to deal several strikes consecutively barely giving his enemy time to retaliate. Part II Adventures at Sea Arc After hearing of the formation of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Ganryū and a team of Kiri ninja plan to wait on a small island where messengers from Iwa are to meet up with them. Ganryū and his team attack the messengers, Akatsuchi and Kurotsuchi, in hopes of killing them to break off the alliance with Iwa. With the arrivals and interferences of Naruto Uzumaki and Chōjūrō, he and his team retreat. Later in the night, Ganryū decides to ambush the Iwa ninja while they are resting alone, telling his team he will take every shred of their anger and hatred. Naruto finds Ganryū who recognises him as the Nine-Tailed jinchūriki who defeated Pain. Knowing what he has been through, Naruto convinces Ganryū give up his revenge and assures him he will bring peace to the world which Suiren wished for. Suddenly, Kurotsuchi arrives and attempts to kill Ganryū but Naruto steps in and protects him. Chōjūrō arrives to apprehend Ganryū for his crime and he surrenders. Chōjūrō also gives Ganryū a box containing Suiren's bracelet which was to be given back to Ganryū from Iwa to strengthen their bond and apologise for their betrayal. It is unknown what became of Ganryū afterwards as Chōjūrō says he will either be released or executed for his crime. Shinobi World War Arc After Gaara's speech, Ganryū approaches Kiri and Ittan who had been bickering and explains that he was excused for his crimes and is allowed to participate in the war. He then tells them that because they had felt the same pains of loss, they could unite as one to defeat Akatsuki. Trivia * In episode 218, Ganryū was mentioned briefly by other Kiri ninja. * He wears a white forehead protector cloth, which is usually seen on Kumogakure shinobi. Also his flak jacket has a pouch in front which is usually seen on those belonging to Iwagakure-nin. Quotes * (To Naruto) "If an incident of revenge occurs here the Five Kage will be forced to think seriously… about the difficulty and risk involved in maintaining an alliance. And they will be forced to think about peace."Naruto: Shippūden episode 242 References